


Ben and Bumpy

by BoyDinoFucker



Series: Boys and Dinosaurs [1]
Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: Bestiality, Dinosaur Fucking, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyDinoFucker/pseuds/BoyDinoFucker
Summary: Ben fucks Bumpy in the night after being separated from the group
Relationships: Ben Pincus/Bumpy, Bumpy & Ben Pincus
Series: Boys and Dinosaurs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061939
Kudos: 14





	Ben and Bumpy

Ben slowly woke up, feeling something licking at his face. Slowly opening his eyes, hoping it was not a carnivore (though, with how some parts of his body were feeling, a quick death may be good). He was surprised when he saw it was Bumpy. As fast he could he hugged the young ankylosaurus, happy he at least knew where one of his friends were. 

“I’m happy you’re here” He said, though not sure if she could understand him. 

Even if she didn’t know what he said, Bumpy still chirped in response. Ben slowly stood up, then started to walk in search of water. 

Eventually he found some, washing his face and hands as thoroughly as he could with it, as well as keeping some of it for later, just in case. He then walked somewhat aimlessly in search of shelter for the night limping somewhat from the fall earlier. He wondered if his friends made it off the island or not, he supposed he should worry about that later, who knows what creatures may roam around at night now that the power is down and they were able to escape their cages, if he wasn’t already in one. 

Ben did find a small shelter they could stay at, at least for the time being until something better was found (though, probably would just continue wandering from place to place, but that wasn’t thought of at the moment). He started work on making a semi-comfortable bed for him, using whatever he could find. The end result was good enough for what it was.

Once it was night Ben found himself horny, it wasn’t a surprise for him, he hadn’t masturbated at all since he began running from dinosaurs a few days ago. So deciding now was a good time since the only other one here was a dinosaur. As such he moved his hands down to his hard six and a half inch penis, deciding it was easier to just sleep naked than in his clothes and started to move it up and down on his shaft. He started moaning loudly as he went faster and faster, pre-cum leaking out of his pink head. 

Bumpy was still awake, even though she was laying down. Curiously she turned her head toward Ben. The young boy was too caught up in the moment to notice the dinosaur approaching him (as the makeshift bed was also on the floor). Curiously the Ankylosaurus opened her mouth and gave a lick along Ben’s cock, surprising him into opening his eyes he gasped at the feeling of the wet tongue on him, though it did feel really good. He wasn’t sure what to do, his eyes were wide open as Bumpy continued licking at his cock, it just felt so good even though it was wrong. 

Ben decided fuck it, no one was going to know anyway. He might as well enjoy the pleasure while he could. His hips thrusted upwards into the dinosaurs small, warm, mouth. Surprisingly to Ben, Bumpy didn’t offer any resistance to that action. As such he continued thrusting in and out of her mouth at a fast pace, moaning loudly as he did so. 

However he soon got curious, pulling out of Bumpy’s mouth, the young boy slowly flipped her over and searched for her pussy, he eventually found it. He then positioned himself in front of it before pushing in. Bumpy let out a squeal of pain, but did nothing else, laying there as Ben slowly pushed all of his cock into her. The blond boy rubbed her head, trying to calm her down slightly, which did work. Ben sat there for a few minutes, cock all the way in dinosaur pussy. He wasn’t sure how different it would be from a human’s, he assumed it at least slightly was. In any case it was extremely tight and warm, feeling incredible. He started slowly moving in and out of Bumpy’s pussy. It didn’t take long for the boy to increase his rate, moaning and panting as the dino pussy squeezed around his cock tightly, not wanting it to leave. Of course he had no intention of pulling all the way out anytime soon with how good it felt.

Even as Ben came, his white cum shooting into pussy he continued fucking the Ankylosaurus. He didn’t let up until Bumpy came and along with that, more squeezing, fluids leaking out around his dick causing him to cum once more. 

Slowly he pulled out of Bumpy’s vagina, flipping her over so she could get up before he layed down. However instead of sleeping separately Ben pulled her close to him, drifting off to sleep soon after.


End file.
